In the Office, Late at Night
by erentitanjaeger
Summary: Levi wasn't just watching Eren, he was studying him. He kept his eyes on Eren's, held the boy's arms down by his side, but still felt the boy's stomach twitch in anticipation and pleasure. Pretty soon it wasn't just mutual attraction that kept driving them into a corner together; it was the constant need to be around the other.


Eren was fifteen. Fifteen, and a soldier. He had earned his place, in more ways than one, in the Scouting Legion. He had taken the responsibility of this new-found power with very few complaints; knowing that at the end of the day, his power would mean giant strides towards victory for humanity. He had seen enough death and gone through enough pain, physical and emotional, to know how to navigate through most situations he found himself in, the maturity that came with seeing what he had seen now burned deep into his very bones. But all of that said, everybody still felt the need to, for lack of a better word, babysit him.

He realised the need to keep an eye on someone with a power like his, he wasn't completely naïve, and for the first few weeks it was almost a relief to be under the ever watchful eye of his main babysitter, Lance Corporal Levi. He still felt the pressure, felt like any moment he could fuck up and that'd be the end of everything. But with Levi there, it meant if he did fuck up, at least there would be someone who wouldn't hesitate to take him down.

That was a comfort not a lot of people could give him at the moment.

Yet the fact that, at any moment, he might give his superior an excuse to cut him into ribbons didn't really deter how he felt for Levi. At first, he wasn't just grateful for Levi's attention to him, but the chance to be under the wing of one of his most admired heroes gave Eren a sort of adrenaline rush he didn't find when he looked at other people.

Over the weeks, Levi and Eren found their alone times together increasing in number, increasing in intensity, and for Eren, increasing in awkwardness. Because as the weeks slowed a bit and he was now able to keep track of the hours of the day again, he found his admiration for Levi was slowly morphing into a very strong crush, something Eren wasn't ready to handle.

But apparently Levi was, and figuring out Eren's new desire to be around him in more ways than one didn't take very long. It took even less time for the corporal to act on that desire; finding himself very much attracted to the brunette as well.

Soon Levi wasn't just watching Eren, he was studying him. He kept his eyes on Eren's face when they kissed (especially for the first time), held the boy's arms down by his side with his own, but still felt the boy's stomach twitch in anticipation and pleasure when he darted his tongue in and out of that supple mouth. Pretty soon it wasn't just mutual attraction that kept driving them into a corner together; it was the constant need to be around the other.

Eren would disagree (probably out of sheer self-consciousness more than anything) but they both were just as similar to each other as they were different. Eren had been hurt the same way Levi had, but had a different way of fighting back, using those feelings to propel him towards his next target. Levi found himself wishing for another titan attack, simply so he could see Eren in action, whether he activated his titan power or not.

Amongst many other similarities, Levi found the boy not nearly as annoying to be around as he had originally thought. It made the whole 'babysitting' concept a lot easier on the both of them.

In the first week of their impending relationship, Eren had felt he got the kissing thing down, despite having never done it before. Levi was right when he said pain was the best discipline tool, nipping on Eren's lip a little too roughly when the boy used too much tongue, or scraping his nails roughly over Eren's shoulder if the idiot moved his head too much. So Eren soon figured out Levi's likes and dislikes, but was slightly disappointed when the biting and scratching had stopped completely.

But it was still babysitting to Eren. He still didn't like that he couldn't be left alone, and missed those times in his training days when he used to wonder off to think or to practice on his own. He missed hearing his breathing and nothing else, almost missed how loud and absurd his thoughts could get when there was no one around to see the thoughts flicker over his eyes. But he knew if he asked for time to himself, even once, he'd get the exact opposite, so he committed himself to putting up with the constant company until the right moment, when he could prove he could be trusted just as much as any other soldier.

Besides, he found the nights when Levi had paperwork to do almost comforting. When they found themselves hauled up and alone in his office together with just their breathing causing the candle between them to flicker. Eren would say he was grateful for the comfort he felt when he was around Levi, but he knew he'd feel stupid, and it was also a bit of an understatement.

Nights like those, however, seemed to be becoming fewer and farther between. Eren discovered that Levi was pawning him off on someone else when he had paperwork to do. Eren thought it was because Levi was worried Eren was bored staying up in his office for long hours, but when he sat down and really thought about it, Levi had never considered his feelings like that before. So why now?

Eren came to a conclusion pretty quickly, despite how slow he found his thought train when it came to Levi; the corporal didn't want to be alone with Eren. And for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

But there came a night when Levi had asked almost everybody in the castle if they could watch Eren, and to no avail, so they found themselves back where they had been at the beginning of the month, alone in a dark room together. Levi on one side of his desk, Eren on the other, pouring over different papers and trying to sort them as best he could while still tossing around the idea of asking Levi why he didn't want to be alone with him anymore.

The idea was becoming less and less appealing as the night wore on.

"I think I hate paper work," the long silence was finally broken by Levi's deep voice. Eren twitched, careful not to smudge what he had been writing, holding his pen tighter all of a sudden. He would never really admit how much he liked Levi's voice, the shear intensity of it made everything he said sound far more important and worth listening to, even if sometimes it really wasn't.

"I suppose that's one of the side effects that comes with being Lance Corporal of the Scouting Legion," Eren said back. He was being too formal, Levi would be able to tell. Then he'd probably ask what was wrong, and Eren would have to think of some shitty excuse not to ask what he was really thinking. Levi would see through that as well.

"Maybe," Levi answered simply, though. He dropped his pen, pushing his back up higher in his chair a little, stretching his legs under the desk, accidentally nudging Eren's foot as he did so. Eren sub-consciously retracted his feet under his chair.

Levi then stood up suddenly, pushing his shoulders back and stretching out as many of his muscles as he could manage. Eren tried to not to watch, or at least tried not to look so interested while he watched. But the thought of all that pale skin flexing and shifting over taught muscles had Eren's tongue twitching in his mouth. He almost hated how much of a pervert he was turning into ever since they had started going out.

"I haven't gotten laid in so long."

The statement had Eren freezing, the paper in front of him suddenly blurring completely before his eyes and his fingers started to hurt with how tightly he was holding the pen. He really wasn't sure what he was expected to say to that.

It almost pissed him off how Levi could say that so nonchalantly, like it really didn't matter that he had said something so crass in front of the boy he was necking every other hour. Eren wasn't an idiot, and he certainly wasn't an innocent, even when it came to sex. He knew sooner or later he'd have to be ready to take that step with Levi.

What scared him more than the thought of taking that step though, was how unexpectedly ready he was to take that step.

Eren mumbled something; he really wasn't even sure what it was himself.

Levi walked to the tea pot in the corner of the room, pouring himself a new cup and then walking back to his desk, where he turned around and leant against it, sipping casually while he listened to Eren's breathing become more and more ragged. The brat read into anything and everything he said.

"So, Jaeger," Levi said finally, feeling Eren's sudden interest in what he had to say from behind him. "How much of a virgin are you?"

Somehow, Eren didn't manage to squawk at that. He managed to remain quiet, though his heartbeat sounded a thousand times louder in his own ears. Thinking of a good answer, however, was painful. He wasn't sure if he wanted Levi to know that any and all sexual experiences he had were with the corporal himself.

"I'm not that much of a virgin," Eren replied, trying his best to sound as if the conversation wasn't bothering him on a level he couldn't understand. "I know things at least."

Yes. That sounded so much better than the truth. No. Not really.

But he wasn't lying. Of course, Jean and the others had been bragging of their sexual triumphs ever since they arrived at training. Whether or not Eren chose to believe half of their ridiculous stories was another thing, but at least he had learnt something about the ways of the bedroom from listening to them.

At that, Levi set his tea down, pushing himself off the desk and walking around behind Eren. Eren tried not to feel suddenly so uncomfortable at Levi's eyes boring into his back. He really hoped Levi was simply making sure Eren was doing his work right.

"Really?" Levi said. Eren nodded.

That's when Eren felt the warm breath on his neck, the slight brush of soft hair on his cheek, that beautiful profile now so very close to his line of vision, if he had the nerve to look sideways.

"Prove it," Levi said simply. "And you spelt 'titan' wrong." Eren could only spit out a sort of gargled reply; something about having to finish this paper before going to bed.

For the most part, Eren was confused. He really wouldn't be so hesitant to get physical with Levi on any other day, he was actually very eager to go further with the man. It was what he knew that held him back. How could he give into Levi's request if it felt like the very idea of being alone with a titan-shifter repulsed him? Eren was suddenly very self-conscious of himself. Of his looks, his build, his age and his talents. He almost hated having Levi as his boyfriend, knowing the kind of expectations he'd have to live up to.

The next thing Eren knew, Levi's warm breath was suddenly a lot closer to his skin, and warm lips were placed carefully in the crook of his neck. His pen finally gave way to his hold, cracking and breaking under his grip.

"You might be surprised, Jaeger, but I think about you. When we're not together I mean."

It certainly did surprise Eren.

"I think about your body, I've seen it enough times when Hanji is examining you. And I already know where I'll touch you first when I get you in my bed," Levi's voice didn't waver; it still had the same drawl and bored tone he used to talk about anything. But Eren really wouldn't have it any other way.

"I've seen your muscles twitch when she touches certain places on your chest, I know what parts of your neck you really like having bitten. I like thinking about your voice as well. How loud it'll get when I'm rocking myself inside of you, or even watching you try to muffle your screams sounds rather appealing. We should try both sometime."

Eren could feel his fingernails digging into his palms as he tried to control himself at the words Levi was whipsering in his ear. He could feel his excitement growing, his arousal taking form. He tried to bite it all back. Levi must be extremely horny to want to hook up with Eren tonight.

"So, Jaeger, what'll it be? Should I bend you over here? Go back to my room? Hell, your cell would be fun," Levi continues to speak, trying to crack Eren of whatever emotions were spinning around under that fuzzy, brown hair. Eren finally let out a sound; a very indignant squeak.

Eren stands, his chair falling over with the force of his action, turning around to face Levi, backing into Levi's desk where his papers start to crumple from where his hips meet the wood. Levi simply kicked the chair out of the way.

"I don't think it's very appropriate to do stuff like that here," Eren finally managed to gasp out. His mind reeling, his blood pumping full force through his veins. If he's not careful, he would faint from the sudden anticipation of what Levi might do to him.

"Fine then. Your room or mine?" Levi inquired. He still sounded bored, but he was pretty sure Eren wouldn't even begin to think about noticing the flush on his cheeks, the way his shoulder were a lot straighter than they normally were, wound up with sexual tension for the boy in front of him.

"That's not what I meant!" Eren insisted, suddenly very frustrated with himself, with Levi, with everything.

"What did you mean then? I'm not doing it in the stables if that's what you're implying."

"I-Just…" Eren was spluttering now, and Levi was getting closer. He'd have to make up his mind soon. He'd have to either say something or walk out. Neither choice was something he was looking forward to. He could just give in. Let Levi do what he wanted. _That_ sounded great, actually.

Levi stopped, his chest a hair's breadth apart from the other's. He looked up into Eren's face, seeing every emotion written plainly on the boy's features. He didn't like half of them. But Levi wasn't cruel enough to take Eren when there was something so clearly bothering him.

Eren now had his hands up to his face, on the verge of angry and frustrated tears, wanting to sit on the ground and just cry. He wouldn't, of course. He let his hands fall slightly, his expression now solemn. Quietly, hoping Levi wouldn't hear him and wouldn't bother asking him to speak louder, he asked the painful question.

"Do y- Do I-," coughing it out was hard, his voice thick with impending tears if he didn't clarify this soon. "Do you hate me?"

The room was silent. Eren wouldn't look away from his hands, from the boots he could see underneath them. But Levi was busy piecing things together. Why Eren was suddenly so nervous around him, why the boy didn't react like he normally did when Levi demanded a certain kind of attention from him. He had noticed, obviously, how Levi had been avoiding being alone with him over the past few weeks.

Eren was sharper than Levi gave him credit for.

"I would call you an idiot but the term seems to be losing all meaning," Levi pondered, continuing to watch Eren's facial and body expressions. Green eyes finally looked into grey. The tears had abated, thank God, but he was still wary of the corporal's final answer.

Levi realised an explanation was in order. He sighed heavily, bargaining with himself that if he just got this out, maybe Eren would relax and he could finally hear the boy scream in pleasure.

"Think, Eren."

Eren was surprised to hear his real name come out of his name, not 'kid' or 'Jaeger' or even 'brat'.

"Do I honestly seem like the kind of person to spend so much time with someone I might hate? You've spent enough time with me to know how blunt I can be. I'm actually rather insulted you haven't learnt much about me at all, besides how hard I can bite," Levi was calm, like he always was.

All this information hit Eren like a titan's fist in his face, but he was still having trouble grasping it, _believing _it. Of course, Levi was right. He constantly told many of the new recruits, daily, how their 'pigheadedness would be the death of us all', reminded Hanji on a regular basis how she wasn't far from the abnormals they fought so hard to destroy. Most of the people in the Scouting Legion learnt whether Levi truly detested them or not, and learnt to avoid or interact with him accordingly.

So of course, why would he put up with Eren for so long and so often, if he didn't, on some level, enjoy his company. A heavy sigh left Eren's lips, his head falling back as he leant heavily against Levi's desk, waiting for his idiocy to become apparent to him. And yet…

"So…if you don't hate me," Eren tried to think it through first, search for something obvious before embarrassing himself further. But he was honestly having trouble seeing it. "Why have you been avoiding me for the past two weeks?"

"I've been avoiding you?" Levi knew perfectly well he had been, but it was fun to toy with Eren, especially when he was already so riled up.

"Don't be evasive, you definitely have been! Why do you think I'm in this position?" Eren was gripping the edge of the desk now, frustration returning to his features. Though at least this time he knew he wouldn't feel like crying.

"What position?" Levi continued. "I've seen you in every position tonight but the position I want you in most." His comments were turning extremely lewd, a tribute to how sexually frustrated he really was. He felt he had hid it well up until this point, though he was very quickly throwing caution to the wind.

"Dammit, Captain!" Levi had finally gotten the better of him. The next thing Eren knew, however, was a lean hand wrapped around his throat, the long fingers digging into his neck and dark eyes were far too close for comfort.

"I'm only going to say this once: when we're along, when we're together like this, call me by my name. Got it?" Levi was so close now, Eren could smell the tea coming off his breath as it fanned across his face. It wasn't just his face that was close as well, as Eren tried his hardest not to shift, knowing the added friction to his quickly growing arousal would only make the situation entirely worse.

Eren swallowed, the sound thick and heavy. He nodded, but Levi's hand didn't leave him, preferring to travel up his neck and into his hair, where Levi stroked the short strands found at the nape of his neck.

"Y-you still-GU-UH!" Eren was finding it hard to form words now, or even relevant thoughts. Levi had positioned his knee right between Eren's legs, shifting so the strong limb was pushing up against Eren's quickly forming arousal. This was odd for Eren. It felt good, yes, but it also felt slightly weird.

"No one has ever made me hard before," Eren admitted, quick pants leaving his mouth, his head now resting on Levi's shoulder, trying his hardest to think clearly, to keep the conversation going. Though he was quickly realising how irrelevant words could be.

"No shit," Levi spoke, continuing to grind his knee up into Eren's crotch, pulling at his hair and nipping at his exposed throat. "Well you better get used to it. Once you've become acquainted with the works of a healthy sex life, I'm going to make you hard more often than you eat."

At that, Eren could only grunt in response, trying his hardest not to be too loud. It was hard though. Levi was reeking mayhem on his cock, he could feel it swelling in his pants, pushing uncomfortably against the thick cotton they were assigned to wear.

He found himself pushing down, rubbing himself against Levi's knee that was rocking its way up to meet his downward thrusts. Small whimpers left his mouth as this continued. He didn't realise when, too preoccupied with what was happening downstairs, but Levi was somehow infinitely more closer than before.

Their chests were pushed together, Eren now practically gyrating aggressively on Levi's thigh, strong muscles wound around a thin chest, dark hair was tangled with light, lips were touched again and again.

"You still," Eren panted out, moaning in between the few words he managed to get out at a time. Levi smirked against Eren's moist lips. "You still…haven't answered…my…question!"

Levi let out a small chuckle, nipping those tasteful lips once, twice, thrice before threading his fingers in brown locks, his arms hooked under those tense shoulders, pulling himself even closer to his target and rocking his entire body against the one that was reacting to anything and everything he did.

"You really are a moron," Levi whispered huskily, still nipping at Eren's lips, not quite kissing them but definitely bruising them up nicely. Eren was trying his hardest to listen, his own arms wrapped tightly around Levi's neck, burying his face into the muscular shoulder of his captain.

"Yes, I've been avoiding you," Levi finally admitted. Eren gasped, partly because of the confession but mostly because Levi had licked at a generously sensitive spot on his neck; Eren had learnt that it was one of Levi's favourite spots too.

"I've been avoiding you because I suddenly found how…_intimate_…I would like to be with you," Levi kept talking, kept kissing and licking and biting on Eren's neck. Eren, for the most part, tried his best to listen, but was pretty much fixed on what Levi's thigh felt like against his crotch.

"You should be smart enough to know it'd be pretty moronic of the both of us if we suddenly started running off at every chance to fuck."

Blatant as ever. He wouldn't be Levi if he wasn't, Eren found himself thinking.

"I needed to keep my distance, at least for a time, so I could figure out what I planned to do with you once we crossed that line."

Now Eren was confused, he stopped humping Levi's leg long enough to pull back and look down into grey eyes, both of them mourning the contact.

"Line, S- uh, Levi?" It felt odd calling Levi by his name. He didn't think he had ever said it out loud. Even when he was around other soldiers, Levi had always been 'Captain' up until this point.

"Yes," Levi said seriously, setting down his foot but keeping a steady grip on Eren's body. "There's a very thick line between comrade and lover. It's a hard line to cross with any given corporal, yet somehow you ploughed your way over it, eyes focused on the prize on the other side. I suppose it didn't help that I was pretty much set on you getting over here myself. But once the line is crossed, it's merely impossible to go back. I'm not going to start spouting off some nonsense about 'risks to our comradery' and 'if this doesn't end well, it will reflect on the rest of the squad'. Even at your age, I think you're mature enough to handle a break up if it happens."

Eren was gripping on every word Levi said, sorting it all through his sex-induced brain, trying his hardest to realise what Levi was coming to.

"That said, I wasn't about to go into this full force. There are still things we need to discuss, about how to handle it when it comes to other people asking, or what happens under certain circumstances. There's also my duty to consider."

Eren's brows furrowed at this. Levi scoffed.

"Don't think for a second I've forgotten my orders. If you go haywire, I have to be able to take you down without a second thought."

It was a cold subject to approach, especially considering what was happening at the moment.

"Are you afraid that you won't be able to kill me if we get too close?" Eren asked solemnly, trying to understand that this was important. It might not seem like it at the moment, but humanity always had to come before their personal feelings for each other. If Eren was a danger to humanity and it's progress against the titans, he'd go out with as little resistance as he was capable of.

At that, Levi pressed his knee back up in Eren's crotch, shoving at the muscle harshly and scowling at the boy pinned against his desk. Eren bit down onto Levi's shoulder to muffle his pained screams. That would've hurt, aroused or not.

"Don't think so lowly of me, Brat!" Eren coughed, breathing through the dull, painful throb in his cock. He refused to admit that that little charade had only made him harder. He was slowly morphing into a masochist.

"I'll cut you down whether we're emotionally attached or not," Levi stated. From the depth of his voice, Eren sincerely believed him. Then Levi's face grew soft, his bored expression left him for one of mourning, as if he was grieving a loss that hadn't come yet.

"But if I do have to cut you down, or even if I simply cut you out of your titan form's neck," Levi's words were gentle, as was the fingertips now tracing Eren's lips. His grey eyes were filled with remorse at himself, and at those he would disappoint. "I'm more worried what it might do to you. You're not nearly as emotionally stable as I am. You've seen people die, seen how titans eat our kind. You've lost comrades and relatives and friends. Yet you haven't accepted that it will happen again."

When Eren looked into Levi's eyes, _really looked,_ he could see the infinite truth Levi had spoken. He then realised that Levi knew a lot of truths, ones that he wouldn't tell anybody unless they specifically needed to hear it. Eren only nodded, short and curt, showing his understanding.

"Hell, I might die before you. It's a possibility, one that you shouldn't disregard." Eren flinched at the thought. He really didn't like thinking about Levi's cold corpse lying inside a titan's stomach. Or worse, half of his corpse lying somewhere in the fields or forest, his eyes lifeless and his expression changed forever, and not in the way it already had been.

At all these horrible realisations, the mood dropped pretty quickly. Eren's shoulders fell forward, his forehead resting on Levi's shoulder again, suddenly very exhausted. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Though what Levi had said was important, they certainly had a lot to go through, Eren suddenly felt like maybe going that far with Levi wasn't even worth it, if it meant he had to think about all those horrible images even more than he already was.

Long fingers combed through his hair, Eren listened to Levi's soft breathing, felt his strong heartbeat even through all the layers between them, waiting for their next step to become clearer. Levi broke the silence first, pulling Eren's face back by his hair back so he could look at those vibrant, green eyes, placing one soft, lingering kiss on the trembling lips.

"I was avoiding you because it's a risk, Jaeger. In our line of work, everything is a risk," Levi spoke softly, stretching his neck so his lips were right beside Eren's ear, whispering into the lobe. "But if you choose not to take that risk, then you've got to accept what you'll sacrifice because of that choice."

Eren heard every unspoken meaning within that short sentence. He _felt_ it, in his arms, still breathing into his ear, their bodies tangled together, their minds in infinite knots with each other. And Eren decided, like he decided to become a soldier, like he decided to devote everything he was to humanity, that he certainly wasn't willing to sacrifice Levi. Images of dead corpses and slicing blades going into his flesh be damned.

So Eren turned his head and placed his open mouth right on the waiting lips of his captain. He instantly felt a tongue invading his mouth, the strong body pushing back against him, reacting to his action, a thigh going back between Eren's legs and his arousal returned full force. Soft whimpers (Eren's, of course) echoed against the stone walls.

"If we're done having this discussion, I'd like to make you scream now," Levi breathed, nipping along Eren's neck and rocking his own erection against Eren's other leg, biting down when he had to supress a particularly vocal moan, Eren having started using his entire body to respond to Levi's advances.

Eren gritted his teach, his head falling to the side, wishing Levi would intensify everything he was doing. Now he understood why everyone made such a big deal out of sex; it was pretty awesome. His arousal was throbbing against Levi's thigh, his head was spinning from Levi's deep voice surrounding his mind, his hands twitching, desperate to hold onto what little sanity that hadn't slipped away from him yet.

The brunette let out a whine when the friction against his cock suddenly stopped, Levi placing strong hands on thin hips and squeezing. Somehow, Eren knew what he wanted, pushing himself up onto Levi's desk so the man could fit snuggly between his legs. Eren heard papers crinkle underneath him.

"You'll iron out those papers after we're done, I trust," Levi commented, zipping open his pants and unbuttoning them so they could slide down his thighs slightly, then reaching in to do the same for Eren.

For some reason, Eren could only smile when Levi told him this. He realised then that Levi threw a lot of who he was into everything he did. He was ferocious when he fought, using knowledge Eren didn't even know existed as his strength against the titans. He was vigilant when he spoke, always speaking with absolute confidence but never seeming to stop and think about what he was saying. His obsessive compulsions might have seemed like a burden to the others, but Eren was happy it was still showing through even when they were locked together in passion like this.

"Don't worry," Eren reassured him, pulling their hips closer, losing track of the conversation entirely when their naked arousals finally touched. Levi didn't waste a lot of time grabbing both of their cocks in his hand, pumping painfully slow, watching Eren's face sweat and his cheeks redden. He pushed up on his toes, sinking his teeth into one of Eren's red cheeks. Eren squeaked.

"You're very good at that," Levi muttered, continuing to stroke his hand over their arousals, gripping Eren's knee tightly as his blood pumped through him, hearing the beat of it in his ears as Eren just made more and more noise.

"Good at- nng- what, S-sir?" Eren let out a hearty yelp when Levi bit into his neck, squeezed his cock and punched his knee all at the same time.

"It's Levi to you at this moment," the captain reminded him, continuing to run his hand over Eren's member appreciatively.

"R-right," Eren mumbled, his forehead falling onto Levi's shoulder, clutching at the man and thrusting as much as he could into the hand currently the cause of his raging heartbeat. Eren tried to hold back his voice as much as he could at this point, as Levi gripped his hips and thrusted back just as viciously.

"Why are you muffling your beautiful voice?" Levi asked. "And after I just told you how great you are at moaning my name." Eren let out a very breathy 'Levi' on that note, as if Levi expected it and was proving a point.

"You should take what compliments you can from me."

Eren took that to heart. He let his moistened lips fall open, and as Levi continued making him forget his own name, he let out a long string of moans, whimpers, whines and sobs of pleasure. Levi grunted against him, the effort of lifting himself up high enough to be able to get his cock up close and personal with Eren's was starting to become apparent; but his strength didn't just come in handy on the battle field.

"Levi," Eren breathed against the corporal's neck, sucking in gasps of air when he got the chance, those chances becoming fewer and fewer as Levi's thrusts became more erratic, less aimed, uncontrollable. "Y-you're really good at th-this."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Levi only said, gripping the short hair at the back of Eren's head, using it to nudge Eren's lips towards his. "I suddenly find myself _ravenous_ for your moans."

Their lips connected, a strong tongue pushed past supple lips, wet sounds that only came from the most passionate of kisses were heard, muddled with what few gasps of ecstasy Eren could get out while Levi gave his tongue a good work out.

"L-levi!" Eren wrapped his arms tightly around the captain's neck, thrusting erratically back against the other's cock, feeling the burning sensation in his abdomen he would soon come to recognise very well. "I-'m c-lose!"

"Good."

With one final nip to his bottom lip and a harsh push against Eren's cock, white fluid came rushing out of Eren's tip, his cries quieting as Levi helped the boy ride out his orgasm. The both became still, Eren pressed his flushed cheek pressed against Levi's shoulder, trying desperately to come back to terms with his surroundings.

"You lasted a good deal longer than I expected of you, _Eren._"

It was the whisper of his name that had Eren gripping to the muscled body tightly, his eyes watering at the sound. Eren continued to take deep breaths. Levi stroked his hair as he did, standing still while Eren pressed light kisses to his neck, warm breath fanning over his skin in between them.

"Wow," Eren's voice came out weak and strained, Levi liked it. He could only imagine what it might sound like after a night of intense screaming, he was eager to find out. But as the weight on his shoulder seemed to get heavier and heavier, Levi could tell there probably wouldn't be any more tonight. Eren's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

He pulled away from Levi, sitting up straight and stretching his back, looking down at the mess and screwing up his nose at it. He couldn't imagine Levi was too happy with that. He also couldn't imagine Levi was too happy with his own erection, that was still pressing against Eren's inner thigh when he shifted a certain way.

"You didn't…?" Eren suddenly felt ashamed.

"I'll take care of it later," Levi answered, reaching for the paper towels he kept on his desk, starting to wipe away some of the come that had landed on his shirt. He hoped to God that it wouldn't stain.

Eren felt his cheeks go red again, his eyes looking down and away. He felt selfish. Levi had just given him something incredible to remember, something that would vividly take place in his mind tomorrow morning when he was in the shower.

But why should Levi have to wait? Eren vowed then; there was no way Levi was leaving this office without coming too, and by his hand.

He leant back into the man, placing his lips back on the pale neck, hands going under his shirt so Eren could trace defined stomach muscles.

"What are you doing, brat? I'm finding it difficult to clean up my desk with your face in my way." Eren was impressed Levi's voice didn't waver at all, even when his hands continued to travel down lower and lower.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Eren murmured, his lips travelling up Levi's neck, down his jaw, then touching their lips together in a light but sensual kiss. It only took a moment before Levi responded, moving their lips together and inching closer towards Eren's hands.

To his surprise, Eren didn't hesitate when he took Levi's cock in his hands, when he started to stroke it, feeling over the man's balls and watching Levi's eyes close, his lips thin as he tried to concentrate on the new feelings. Eren's hand didn't slow, he didn't want to draw this out. Levi hadn't, so he made sure he wouldn't either.

His hands picked up the pace, feeling up and down, up and down Levi's thick cock, trying his hardest not to think too much of the size. Their cocks weren't all that much different when it came down to that aspect, but Eren knew he'd start to think differently if he thought about it too hard.

"Talk to me," Levi whispered into Eren's ear, his head leaning against the thin shoulder, relaxing into the touch.

"Uh, what should I say?" Eren asked.

"Anything. I don't like silence in moments like these."

Eren thought that was fascinating. Levi didn't talk very much at the best of times; he had already learnt Levi didn't really say more than he needed too. So that Levi liked talking in a time it was usually needed the least, Eren thought was very intriguing. He listened to Levi's shallow breathing as he tried to think of something profound to say.

"So- How was your day?" Eren took a mental note to go back and look up what 'profound' really meant.

Levi chuckled (Eren knew he would), letting his hands travel up Eren's still bare thighs, carefully stroking the soft skin. He couldn't afford to get Eren hard again (as much he wanted to) but he needed to feel the boy under his fingers.

"I meant talk to me about what you're doing. How it feels. What you want to do to me."

So Levi liked dirty talk. When Eren thought about it, he still found that intriguing.

"I want to suck you off." Eren gasped, not because Levi had suddenly taken a very firm grip on his thighs, but because of how blunt he had been. He hadn't realised that in his own head yet and suddenly it was coming out of his mouth for Eren to realise just how true it was.

"Careful," Levi warned, trying his hardest not to start sucking on the crook of the neck he currently had his face buried in. "I'd be happy to give you my cock now if you weren't so currently exhausted. Don't lie and say you aren't; I can feel your hand slowing."

At that Eren realised Levi was right, and went back to his fast pace. But he was slightly thankful Levi had considered that; he was exhausted. He was only learning how to give Levi a decent hand-job tonight, he didn't really feel like being criticized in his blowjob talents (or lack there-of).

"Fine, but next time I'm putting your cock in my mouth and you're going to come down my throat." At this point, Eren realised that his mouth ran ahead of his brain when it came to dirty talk; may as well not fight it.

Levi gasped; Eren liked the sound. He was secretly proud of himself for being able to make that happen.

"Like I'm going to argue with that," Levi muttered. Levi's grips on Eren's thighs were tightening even more, so he knew Levi had to be close. He slowed his strokes but made them firmer, knowing that's usually what he liked when he was nearing climax. Do what you know and all.

"Kiss me," the soft demand left Eren's mouth.

"Who do you think you are? Giving me orders," Levi growled, but still rose his head and gave Eren a good, hard, open-mouthed kiss.

He didn't know if it was Eren's gorgeous tongue dancing in the inside of his mouth (he was proud to say he had trained it well) or that one last firm stroke, but he suddenly came. He unloaded into Eren's hands, some of it splattering onto the desk, onto the floor, and even on Eren's thighs.

They didn't stop kissing though, Levi's hands curled in Eren's hair, their chests pressed close together, their eyes fluttering open and shut several times, fighting off exhaustion in preference for looking at the other's face.

"Not bad, Jaeger."

Eren scoffed, leaning his cheek on Levi's hair, where he had placed it back on Eren's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Eren's hands dangling off the desk, Levi's having gone back to running his thumb lightly over soft skin.

Soon, Levi couldn't take the mess anymore, stepping back and setting Eren to work. It took a few minutes to actually get Levi to let him come close enough so he could wipe over his member with a wet rag, Eren insisting it was cold water and wouldn't do anything for him. Levi still scowled and tried to think of titan blood while Eren did it.

When Levi's desk and floor was clean again, their pants back on and zipped up and Eren had collected the papers he was supposed to iron out, they went to leave, Levi closing the office door quietly. It still echoed down the hall.

The castle was completely silent; Eren only realising then how late it really was. His exhaustion was becoming more and more apparent, but he also didn't feel like leaving Levi's side just yet, but he knew it was out of the question to ask Levi if he could stay in his room.

Levi escorted Eren down to his cell, nodding his acknowledgement at the guard on duty.

"Good night, Jaeger. I'll come for you in the morning," Levi told Eren at the door. Eren wasn't sure if he meant 'come for you' in the good way or the other way. But he got distracted when Levi left a kiss on his cheek, short so the guard wouldn't see it, but it still made Eren's cheek tingle.

"Alright, Captain," Eren could only say.

It was definitely a lonely night; he tossed and turned more than he usually did on the hard mattress he was assigned to. He couldn't stop feeling Levi's hands on his member, and trying to supress the urge to try and recreate the feeling was a mission all on its own.

The morning came too late in Eren's opinion, but it was very hard to stop himself from beaming when he heard Levi's footsteps coming down the stairs for him. He was puzzled when Levi stopped and spoke to the guard for a moment, and even more confused when the guard nodded and left early.

But Eren soon found out why. Levi was coming for him in the good way.


End file.
